


no

by haikyuubundle34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuubundle34/pseuds/haikyuubundle34
Summary: lol😋





	no

i cant delete this


End file.
